Let The Game Begin
by maayan21051
Summary: my first fic: what happens when Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Alaric and Caroline are in a series of games inspired by Saw.
1. Chapter 1

"Aw"

"Who is this?"

"Bon"

"Damon?"

"What's going on?"

"Alaric? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Where are we?"

"No idea"

"Stefan?"

"Croline?"

"Wait, I think I found something"

Klick.

One electric light illuminated the room, hanging over an iron bed which upon it laid-"Damon? Why are you laying on that table?" "Oh, grate question blondie, let me ask you a question in return- are you blind? Can't you see I'm tied to this stupid thing?" said Damon,"Shut up Damon, stop being a dick. Were are we anyway?" muttured Alaric, looking around for clues.

"I have no idea, I remember we all were in the boarding house and someone shot us with vervain darts" said Stefan "Anyone remember anything else?"

"No..."

"Nothing..."

The table was in the middle of the room, Alaric and stefan stood up froon the floor beside Damon, and Bonnie and Caroline stood at the other side of him.

Around their necks were metal collars with large strings, the strings were long and ended in the walls, Alarics and Stefans to one wall and Carolines and Bonnies to the opposite one.

On one of the walls was an illustation and there was a large timer above an irone door that counted 58:34 minets.

The gang tried to open the door, but it was immpossible.

"Hey, there are knifes and scalpels under that table" Bonnie mumbeled, bending and picking up a scalple to look more closely.

"Did you guys notice you have collars around your necks?" Damon asked.

"Maybe the knifes can cut then off" said Caroline.

They tried to take the matel collars off with hands, vampire strengh, knifes and the scalpels, nothing worked.

"Well this is disturbing, you stand here in a leash like some oversized dogs and I laid here with nothing to do cause I'm fucking tied to a table!" noted Damon sarcasticly.

"ha ha ha Damon, now stop with the wailing, I'm sure we can get out of here" Caroline said, although looking unconvinced.

"Guys, I found something" Alaric called frone one of the walls. On the wall there was a note, Stefan took it and read: "the collars will be pulled if you wont succeed in the task, you have one hour"

"What does it mean 'pulled'?" asked Bonnie "I think it will be pulled back into the wall...With us."Alaric said darkly "With us?"mumbled Caroline,seriously annoyed "I think the collars will cut our heads off when the collars will be pulled into the walls if we don't complete the task"

"what task?" asked Bonnie, confused. "I have no idea."

"I think I found 'the task'" muttered Caroline from the opposite side of the room.

"What is it?"

"I dont know...Come and see"

It was an illustation of the human body, but with drawed keys in random places.

"There are six keys,maybe some keys can undo the collars!" Bonnie called.

"But... Where are the real keys? Those are just drawings..."

"Oh I think I know where they might be" sighed Damon heavily

"Really?"

"For gods sake put two and two togather! This is an illustration of a body, there are keys on it, and i'm laying on a table that looks like an operating one while there are scalpels in the room and you need to free yourselfes! You need to get the keys from my body using the illustation and scalpels!"

"What? No way! Were not cutting you open!" Stefan protested

"How can you not care about us cutting you like that?" Alaric asked with disbelief

"Yes, it is me you need to cut open and because of that I want you to get it over with and save your asses! If I could I would take those keys out myself but I cant, and trust me when I say I'm happy to be the one laying here and not one of you" Damon said angrily"Just do "

"OK" Stefan whispered"We'll do it. But at least im going to break your neck so you cant feel anything"

"thought you'd never ask" sined Damon, pleased

"That wont be necessary" Bobbie said from the illustation "There is another note"

"What?"

"Damon cannot be unconscious or dead. He have to stay awake,to feel it"

"Why?" asked a horrified Caroline

"The note says 'If Damon will be unconscious or dead you will lose immediately'"said Bonnie quitely.

Stefan dropped his head, horrified from what he will have to do to his brother. Damon noded from the table and sighed, accepting and preparing himself for whats to come.

"Do it now, get this over with"said Damon

"OK, so there are six keys, one behined the left eye, two in the small intestine, one in the liver,in the spleen and in the right lung"Alaric said "What I dont understand is why six and not four keys?"

"Maybe they counted Stefan more then once, I knew he gained some weight...must be the bunnie blood..."Damon giggled, and stopped when she saw Stefans glare.

"We'll begin with the spleen I guess...Is that ok with you Damon?" Alaric asked,looking at Damon for permission

"fine by me"

"lets do it then"Stefan sighed.

Alaric and stefan got back to the table, and bonnie and caroline stood at the other side of it, all of them nervous and scared.

Alaric dived under the table and took a scalpel, to his horror, he saw another small note under it, wich read:"Let the game begin".


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hi:) I just wanted to say thank you for reading...My sister and I made the story so thank you too Riki3 and sorry for mistakes... my computer is crazy...

40:56

"One...Two...Three"

Alaric made a cut on the skin "OK,Caroline I need you to pull on each side of the cut so I can cut the spleen next" Caroline pulled the cut open so the spleen was visible.

"Sorry Damon, this is going to hurt but please try not to move okey? Stefan and Bonnie will help hold you still, I dont want to make a mess out of it..."

"Sounds like a true doc Alaric" joked Damon

"Oh shut up" Alaric mumbled, even though lookind pleased with himself.

Alaric made another cut on Damons spleen and pushed his fingers inside.

Damon couldnt pretand the procedure wasnt hurting him anymore and let out a cry of pain,when he felt Alarics fingers inside his spleen he forgot all of the things Alaric told him and tried to jerk away,failing for the hands of Stefan and Bonnie holding him still.

"Got it!" Alaric called and pulled the key, holding it up for everyone to see.

Damon felt himself relexed, he looked down and saw a lot of blood, but the cut was healing. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Alaric cleaned the bloody key on his shirt and tried to open his collar with it, but it was'nt working"It doesnt work on me...you try" Alaric gave the key to Stefan, he tried but failed.

Caroline tried, and surprisingly, the collar fell from her neck to the floor,she sighed and Stefan sighed too, pleased.

"Thank godness that wasnt for nothing"Damon said, earning a smile from Caroline.

"Grate! So...On to the next then"

"I'll do it" Stefan said with determination.

"Whoa, baby bro is in hero hair mood... or the sadistic bro mood if I think about it..."

Stefan rolled his eyes at Damon's joke

"give me the scalpel please... I'll get out the ones in the small istestine, there are two keys there..."Stefan took a deep breath and made a cut in the form of the letter H.

He pulled the skin apart and revealed the insides,all the while looking on the verge of tears for Damon growled,turned his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut.

Bonnie looked at the illustration and gave Stefan orders of how to get to the keys.

25:42

Two minutes later Stefan yelled"Got it! Ive got it!" he pulled the key with shaking hands and gave it to Alaric.

"Damon, are you okey?" Stefan asked worried

"Of course Stef, its not that my stomach is wide open and you were digging inside of me just a minute ago or something"

"I'm sorry Damon"

"Just get the other one out"

Stefan noded and began serching the other one with the help of Bonnie.

"I found it, just need to get it out...give me the scalpel please Bonnie"

Damon prepared himself, and when he felt Stefan cut his insides he couldent help himself and screamed in agony while tears of pain rolled dawn his face. "Im sorry, Im sorry ,Im sorry ,Im sorry"Stefan kept whispering While getting the key out.

The first key opened Alarics collar, but the seconed key didnt to anything to the collars of Stefan and Bonnie.

"I guess it's the sadistic bro mood then" whispered Damon, exhausted.

15:32

"im sorry Damon" Stefan breathed heavily, the key in his trembling hands.

"apologize by taking out the one behind my eye next, its really not comfortable having it there..." Damon groaned.

Stefan looked at his left eye and saw that indeed the eye was a bit swollen and red. It looked, like Damon said, very uncomfortable.

"Fine,I'll get it out."Stefan said "Caroline, hold his head in place please" Caroline took Damon's head in her hands, and turned his head a little to the side, giving Stefan better access.

Stefan made a cut at the side of Damon's eye and opened the cut wide, trying to ignore Damon's cries of pain. He pulled the key with his other hand and Damon jerked his body, tears of blood pouring out of his eyes. When the key was out, Damon was breathing shallow breathes, exhausted from pain and blood world was spinning around him, he felt like he was going to be sick.

Damon heard voices around him, asking hin questiones and thalking among themselves.

But he could'nt figure out what the voices were saying.

Suddenly, he felt pain in his chest. He tried to lift his head and look at what is happening, but could'nt, he was too weak. Then he felt pain again, but that one was from his insides, twice as painful. He wanted to tell then to stop, that is was too much, that he could'nt take it anymore, but all that was coming out of his mouth was silence.

He tried again, but nothing came out. Fresh tears rolled down his face, thinking that he was going to die from the pain. Then he felt another pain again, hands were digging inside his lung "No!" Damon screamed in a whisper. He heard "have to.." and "over soon" but now, his body reacted on his own. Blood was pouring out of his mouth, and he began to shake uncontrollably.

02:08

"Got it!" Alaric yelled and opened his collar.

The door opened.

AN: Dont worry, there are a lot of games to come, that was just the first one :)

but it will take some time to write the second game so forgive me...


	3. Chapter 3

Damon opened his eyes, but could'nt see anything, he reached to his eyes but his hands met with metal. Metal strap was blocking his sight.

Damon got up from the floor and took a step forward, his feet meeting with nothing

"Whoa!"

There was no floor.

He took a step backwards,startled and confused.

"Thank god you're awake, stay where you are, unless you want to burn to death"

"Blondie? What do you mean burn? Why are we here? Where is everybody?"asked Damon

"There are holes in the walls, if you fall, the sunlight will finish you. As for why we are here, I have no idea, and I dont know what happened to the others, after we took out the keys and freed ourselves the door opened but atomized vervain was coming out of it, we blackouted."

Caroline explained.

She was on the other side of the room, her hands were tied up behind her, attached to a strap that was tied to the plank she stood on. She looked at the failed attempts of Damon to release the metal strap from his eyes,a lot of planks arranged like a maze were separating Damon from herself.

A key was hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room, and beside Damon was a radio.

"Damon"

"What?"

"There is a radio beside you, turn it on"

When Damon found the radio and turned it on, a voice echoed through the room;

"Hello Damon and Caroline, I want to play a game. The moment I stop talking, a song will be playing. Youre task is to cross the room Damon, and free yourself fron the strap with the key that is hanging in the middle of the room. With the songs end, a wire below Carolines plank will be pulled dawn, leading Caroline to death by the sunlight. So if you wish to save her, after you will be able to see again, you can untie her."With that said, a song came out of the radio.

I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure

And I just cant wait till the day, when you knock on my door

Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself dawn

"Walking on sunshine, ha ha, literally ha blondie? " Damon laughed

" Come on Damon! We need to start!" Caroline yelled, panicked.

"alright alright!, and theres no need to yell, I have vamp hearing remember?"

"take two steps to your right and one forward to get on the plank" Caroline ordered.

Damon got on the plank, and stumbled. He swayed a little on the edge and managed to regain balance."Whoa, no future in gymnastics ha?" Caroline whispered to herself.

"I've heard that dumbass" Damon said.

Im walking on sunshine {whoa oh}

And dont it feel good {HEY!}alright now

all right now yeah! {HEY!}

"Aw!" Damon yelled, he misstep and fell, the beam between his legs

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna kill you Caroline!"Damon growled, standing up, unable to see Carolines attempts not to laugh."What?" she said through giggles "Its not my fault you need cheerleader classes"

Now I dont want you back for yhe weekend,

not back for a day, no,no, no

baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

Im walking on sunshine {whoa oh}

Im walking on sunshine {whoa oh}

Im walking on sunshine {whoa oh}

And dont it feel good {HEY!}alright now

And dont it feel good {HEY!} alright now

All right now yeah! {HEY!}

When Damon secceded after a lot of yelling, stumbling and cursing, to get to the key, he freed his eyes from the strap and tossed the key and the strap dawn into the sunlight, and began walking towred Caroline.

I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love

Thats really real

Thats really real

Damon made it to Caroline but when he looked at the ropes, he saw that a lock was attached to them. He looked around, looking for a key, and thats when he realized that there WAS a key, a key that now laid in the sunlight below them.

"no no no no" he whispered and Caroline looked around at him "whats wrong? Why arent you releasing me?!" She panicked from the look on his face, of fear and horror.

"theres a lock" he whispered,"i tossed the key when I freed myself"

Caroline's eyes widened in horror.

And dont it feel good hey right now

And dont it feel good hey right now

Im walking on sunshine

Im walking on sunshine

"try to rip the ropes!" Caroline yelled

"Im trying!..."

Im walking on sunshine

"FUCK"

Caroline fell, Damon held her under her armpit and tried to keep her up, but the wire pulled her dawn, until-"NO! CAROLINE!"

Caroline fell and screamed as the sun burned stood there, barely noticing that a door opened behind him. He stood there until Caroline stopped screaming, not daring to look dawn, tears streaming dawn his face.

He then turnrd around, completely numb, and headed toward the door.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey:) thank you guys, youre awesome. And Damon did not turned off his emotions.

He walked through the door and wiped the tear from his cheek. But with each step that he took into the hallway behind the door, it was harder to breathe, and to put one foot in front of the suddenly stumbled,sweat forming on his forehead, and he realized...varvein...

Damon opened his eyes, and looked around. He was seated in a car, in the driver's seat.

He felt something strange, like his back was glued to the seat. And then he realized, his back WAS REALLY glued to the seat.

He tried to jerk away, to break free, but the glue was too strong.

"you've got to be kidding me" he murmured

"Damon"

Damon lifted his gaze, just before his eyes Alaric was tied to the wall, just in front of the car, thirteen feet away.

"Alaric?"

"Hey buddy" Alaric said, his voice echoing through the big room.

"Whats going on?"

"oh I think I know" Damon growled, looking around for anything that could explain what he will have to do. Eventually he turned on the radio, the feeling of dread flowating through him.

"Hello Damon, I want to play a game. In thirty seconds, the car will drive forward into the wall before you, causing the death of your friend, Alaric. In order to stop this from happening, you must tear yourself away from the seat to which you are glued. Then you must pull the red the game begin."

Damon panicked, he has only thirty seconds to do it. He started to pull himself forward,his skin staying glued to the seat, he let out a scream of pain and closed his eyes tight.

00:20

Alaric watched in horror as Damon was tearing himself from the seat, reaching with both hands to the lever, which was too far away from him,in the place of the windowpane. Damon would have to tear himself completely in order to reach him.

00:15

Damon grabbed the wheel with both his hands, and pulled himself, screaming in pain, tears of agony pouring from his eyes . Warm blood was spilling from his skinless back.

00:10

"Ughh, fuck!" Damon screamed, only one pice of skin now attached to his of pain were falling from his closed eyes.

00:05

He took one final breath, and tore himself completely, his back now skinless and bloody.

00:03

He jumped forward, and pulled the lever.

He then opened the car door,and fell out from the car, landing on his stomach, visibly shaking and breathing heavily.

"Are you okey buddy?" Alaric asked, worried, altough knowing it was a stupid question, Damon's back was a mess, the flesh visible, blood was flowing from it like a river,endless.

"my back will grow back" Damon whispered, eyes closed.

Alaric scoffed, glad that at least Damon was still himself.

Damon stood up, grimacing and groaning all the way up, and leaned on the car

"I've had worst" he said walked, no, limped toward Alaric, white as a sheet.

He grabbed one of Alarics chains with sweaty hands and pulled, trying to break it.

"Im not strong enough" Damon whispered"I havent had any blood since those stupid games began"

Alaric only then noticed that Damon didnt look very good. His wounds from the first game were still visible on his skin, some still bleeding a little, it was hard for him to even stand, he was drained and hurt, Alaric wondered how he didnt notice that until now.

Damon was still trying to break the chains, failing miserably.

"Are you kidding me?!" Damon yelled to nobody "How am I seppose to release him? With my fucking mind?!"

A door opened.

Damon exchanged glances with alaric, who nodded his head, and stepped closer to the door, thinking that maybe whatever that behind it could help him free Alaric.

It was another smelled the air carfully for vervain, there wasnt any.

"Go Damon, come back for me later, thers nothing you can do right now" Alaric said.

Damon looked around at Alaric again,and nodded "I'll come back for you, I promise"

with that, he walkes through the door into the hallway.

He walkes a several steps and the door closed.

"No!" Damon ran to the door, it was locked"No!Alaric!" he yelled, hitting the door.

This is pointless, Damon thought, shaking his head. He turned around and walked away.

At the end of the hallway there was another door "Im sick of those bloody doors"he muttered to himself queitly, as he opened the door, and stepped into another room.


	5. Chapter 5

He stepped into the room, the first thing he noticed were the words "take them" written under a dark display window, he figured the words referred to two handles that were under the words.

Damon took the handles. The second he lifted them, a puppet appeared from behind the display window, and a voice said:

"Hello Damon, standing on the platforms behind me, are two females, one is your girlfrind, who is in a deep sleep, Elena. The other, your best friend, Bonnie. Only one can exit this room, and the choice of whom, falls upon you. You must let go of one, to save the life of the other. Let the game begin"

A fire started at the bottom of the other side of the display window, reaveling a scared looking Bonnie, standing on a small platform, and a coffin, on enother platform.

Damon was in lose of words, how can he choose? As he thought, the handles were pulled apart from each other, but he couldnt let go, he wouldnt.

"its okey Damon," bonnie said "She is more important"

Damon stared at her, how can she just give up? He looked at the coffin, and then at Bonnie, thinking what the hell should he do,let Bonnie live, that she could be with Enzo? Or let Elena live, and get his precious future with her?

The hanles were pulled again, and Damon let out a cry of pain, it was hard to hold on, one more pull and his sholder would ! He thought to himself bitterly.

"Damon! Save Elena! Its okey! Really... you know you want to Damon..."

Damon looked at her, and nodded, deciding, tears in his eyes,

"im sorry...im sorry" he whispered.

The handles pulld his armes furture apart, and his shoulder dislocated, he screamed in pain

"im sorry" he sobbed, and let go.

The coffin dropped into the fire.

He watched the coffin going up in flames, and gulped, Bonnie looked outraged, but somehow relieved.

"Damon! What the hell did you do" Bonnie asked with shock

"remember when I told you, that if something would ever happen to you, I would lose my mind?"

Damon breathed, fixing his dislocated shoulder with a grimace.

"yea" Bonnie said with wide eyes, still not believing that Damon would give up his future with Elena, for her.

"well, I dont want to lose my sanity yet, bon bon"

bonnie giggled slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Damon sighed, still not believing he had killed Elena. He let go of the handle and took a deep, steadying breath.

Bonnie looked at Damon, a look of pity on her face "Are you okey?" she asked.

"Yeah... I think so...Listen Bonnie, there is something you need to know about Caroline..." He told her about the game, how he tossed the key because he thought it was of no use, how he tried to save her, and of how she died."I tried to save her , I really did, but I couldnt, I was still weak and hurting from the first game, hell I still am, and I thought the key was supposed to be for me,yeah I know, im selfish..She died of my stupidity and selfishness Bon" he finished, lookind at his shoes, not daring to look at her."And now...Now I had killed Elena..How is that for boyfriend of the year ha? I couldnt let you go Bon, I dont even know why, I just couldnt..."

Bonnie looked at him with wide eyes. Caroline was dead, her best friend was dead, and he thought it was his fault. Now he was standing before her, his head down, not daring to make eye contact with her for fear of being shouted at. But surprisingly she wasnt angry at all, on the contrary, she wanted to hug him, and maybe even to kiss him, just a little bit.

"its okey Damon, im not mad at you, im gratful actually...its not your fault caroline and elena died, its the fault of the one behind all those games, I swear ill kill him or her myself" she said, and at that he looked up at her and smiled.

"And I swear I will get you out of here, alive, and in one pice, even if I will have to choose between my life and yours, I would always choose you Bonnie" he said. He then remembered where are they, in a series of games, and if he wants to get the hell out of here, he must keep going to the next game.

"Listen Bon, I have to go now.. will you be okey in there?

"dont worry about me Damon, ill be fine, go" she smiled at him, reasuring. He gave her a smile of his own and turened to walk away towred the end of the corridor. When he was halfway through the corridor, he realized that there is a chance he wont make it out alive, that he wont see Bonnie ever again, and with that thought in his mind, he rushed back to her, shouting"Bonnie, I just want to tell you that I..." he trailed off, Bonnie was no longer behind the display window. He sighed, and walked to the door.

AN: thank you so much guys!


End file.
